HEY, PRINCESS
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: basada de la canción hey, princess y dedicada a una del facebook que es para Denise Cake esto es para ti. KXC


_HEY, PRINCESS_

_KID_

_** oye princesa, **_

_** en el vestido blanco **_

_** usando converse **_

_** me tienes obsesionado**_

_** quiero verte, asi que...**_

_** ¿cuando podemos salir?**_

chrona desde la primera vez que te vi con ese vestido blanco supe que eres una princesa, desde ese día me tienes obsesionado y no soy el único soul y black*star también lo tienes obsesionado no los culpo eres tan hermosa tus ojos son como zafiros tu piel tan suave y tan blanca como la nieve, cada día te quiero ver me gustaría acercarte y decirte ¿Cuándo podemos salir?

_**oye princesa,**_

_**en un concurso**_

_**eres la reina **_

_**y eres mejor que el resto**_

_**algun dia **_

_**vamos a tomar la corona**_

aqui estamos todos tus amigos soul,maka,black*star,tsubaki,liz y están coronando reina porque fácil mi padre hiso un concurso para saber quienes la mas bella de shibusen y ganaste tu eres la mejor que el resto.

kid:chrona ganazte felicidades-me acerco a ti y te abrazo y me doy cuenta que gueles a rosas.

chrona:gra-cias shinigami-kum-como adoro ese tartamudeo.

kid:chrona cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me digas kid nada de formalidades-dije algo fruncido el ceño-etto... chrona yo me pregunto si tu quieres- como siempre alguien tiene que molesar.

black*star:chrona ven darle un abrazo al gran hore-sama.

Tu te fuiste con los demas que te empezaron a felicitar chrona te plometo que un dia vamos a tomar la corona

_**vamos! dejate llevar **_

_**aferrate a mi **_

_**vamos! **_

_**voy a hacerte saber **_

_**sere yo quien asalte el castillo**_

_**nosotros seremos los dos corazones**_

_**latiendo rapido **_

_**lo que quieras, lo que quieras**_

_**te lo dare**_

_**sere porquien haga que me adores **_

_**nosotros seremos los dos que terminen la**_

_**historia**_

_**lo que quiero,lo que quiero,lo encontre**_

_**un beso tuyo,**_

_**oye princesa! **_

me justaria decirte vamos! dejate llevar aferrate a mi a un que va a sonar cursi sere yo quien asalte el castillo y nosotros seremos los dos corazones latiendo rapido, si me pides algo telo dare, yo sere porquien me adores, nosotros seremos quien terminen la historia si tu me pidiesras lo que yo quiero, creo lo encontre es un tan solo un beso tuyo mi dulce princesa.

_**oye princesa,se mi invitada **_

_**te persigire sin arrepentimientos**_

_**si te atrapara**_

_**nunca te decepcionaria**_

me gustaria hacercarme y decirte se me invitada se que va a sonar acozador te persigire sin arrepentimientos y si te atrapara te juro por mi vida nunca te decepcionaria.

_**vamos! dejate llevar**_

_**aferrate a mi **_

_**vamos!**_

_**voy a hacerte saber**_

_**sere yo quien asalte el castillo**_

_**nosotros seremos los dos corazones**_

_**latiendo rapido**_

_**lo que quieras,lo que quieras**_

_**te lo dare**_

_**sere yo quien haga que me adores **_

_**nosotros seremos los dos que terminen la**_

_**historia**_

_**lo que quiero,lo que quiero,**_

_**lo encontre **_

_**un beso tuyo **_

_**oye princesa!**_

porfin te aferraste a mi porque le pedi a soul su motocicleta para llevarte a un lugar muy hermoso que encontre y ahi confesar mis sentimientos yo voy hacer la persona quien adores, hacelero mas y tu te aferras mas mas ami puede ser que esta noche te robe un beso tuyo princesa.

_**¿y si todas las estrellas se alinearan?**_

_**¿podria hacerte mia?**_

_**cuando la pelicula termine**_

_**podriamos ser el para siempre tu y yo**_

me pregunto siesta noche ¿si todas las estrellas se alinearan? ¿podria hacerte mia? y por toda la vida podriamos ser el para siempre tu y yo.

_**yo soy solo un chico y tu eres cenicienta **_

_**blanca nieves en jeans azules, te lo voy a**_

_**decir**_

_**lo que quieras,lo que quieras,**_

_**te lo dare**_

_**sere yo quien haga queme adores**_

_**nosotros seremos los dos que terminen la**_

_**historia **_

_**lo que quiero,lo que quiero,**_

_**lo encontre**_

llagamos a un bosque con mucha vegetacion me vaje de la motocicleta vi no podias vajarte te coji de la cintura te baje tu solo te sonrojaste, me quede biendote bajo la luz de la luna tu traes puesto una flusa blanca un poco ajustada con que tenia un escote en forma de v con unos jeans azules la pregunta me vino a la mente si me aceptaras yo soy un chico asimetrico y tu eres blanca nieves en jeans azules.

chrona:kid te puedo preguntar algo-me dijiste timidamente con un hermoso sonrojo que adornando tus mejillas.

kid:claro chrona lo que quieras-dije lo mas confiado.

chrona:etto...kid tu que cientes por mi-yo tan solo me quede sin abla no podia cleer que chrona me preguntara eso cuando reasione me sonroje.

chrona:olvidalo kid creo no debia preguntar mejor me voy-dijp mi amada empenzando a caminar yo tan solo alcabse a gritar.

kid:hey princess-dando cuenta lo que dije me sonroje-chrona no te vallas no me dejaste que te rospondiera-dije arcercando donde estabas.

chrona:ya no importa-dijo dandoze media vuelta yo la agarre de la muñeca la jire para que dara emfrente de mi.

kid:claro que importa por eso te traje aqui-dije algo molesto ella se quedo callada con la cabeza baja estaba listo era hora de afrontar mis sentimientos-veras chrona desde algun timepo el sentido algo que solo pasa contigo veraz chrona tu me gustas no yano me gustas TE AMO!-ella solo se quedo callada-claro si no me quieres no hay ploblema-dije con dificulta medolio mucho su silencion.

chrona:espera kid no me dejaste ablar-me dijo con una lindo sonrojo y una gran sonriza-etto...me gustas no TE AMO!-me dijo con un lindo sonrojo.

kid:chrona me harias el gran honor de ser mi princesa por toda la vida-dije con una sonriza.

chrona:claro seria un honor-me dijo yo me hacerque a su rostro pose una mano en su mejilla derecha lo que quiero lo encontre porfin pude besarte tus simetricos labios fue un beso dulce y lleno de amor porfin pude cumplir mi promesas mi dulce princesa.

_**sere yo quien asalte el castillo**_

_**nosotros seremos los dos corazones**_

_**latiendo rapido**_

_**lo que quieras,lo que quieras**_

_**te lo dare **_

_**sere yo quien haga que me adores **_

_**nosotros seremos los dos que terminen la**_

_**historia **_

_**lo que quiero,o que quiero**_

_**lo encontre **_

_**un beso tuyo**_

_**oye princesa!**_


End file.
